ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Skurd
Skurd is a Slimebiote and once an accomplice of Khyber who first appeared in Stuck on You. Appearance Skurd looks like a squid-like green blob with small straight eyes and little points that he refers to as "tentacles" on the top of his head. On his forehead, he has a symbol which changes appearance depending on the device he is attached to. Evil skurd.png|Skurd with the Nemetrix symbol Skurd Official.png|Skurd with the Omnitrix symbol Personality Skurd talks in a very classy tone. He also appears to be willing to work with anyone who can offer the highest amount of money and/or samples of DNA, seeing how he switched his loyalty to Ben over Khyber after seeing that his Omnitrix possessed more DNA samples than the Nemetrix.Stuck on You Skurd is slightly egomaniacal, since upon meeting his past counterpart he stated that he finally met an intelligent lifeform like himself.Let's Do the Time War Again However, this is actually hiding a deep sense of insecurity as it is revealed that Slimebiotes are thought to be extinct and that Skurd was the last of his kind in the known universe, even saying that he thought he was alone in the universe.A New Dawn Skurd doesn't like humans always stating the obvious and constantly informs Ben about this, much to his annoyance. He finds eating bugs gross. Skurd has a twisted sense of humor, which was shown when he hacked the Omnitrix's Universal Translator to make Ben babble Spanish words he already knew rather than translating his sentences to Spanish.Secret of Dos Santos This is acknowledged when he admitted that he found antagonizing Ben 'so much fun.' During the events of Malgax Attacks, Skurd took on a more sympathetic attitude towards Ben, and even developed a sense of righteousness. During his final moments with Ben and Rook, he confessed to all the fun he had with them before admitting that he owes Ben his life, with Ben saying the same, showing how far their friendship has developed. History Skurd first appeared in Stuck on You, when Khyber was looking for him in the Black Hole, discovering him attached to Trumbipulor. After a short "fight", Khyber suggested joining forces to take down Ben Tennyson. Khyber attached both Skurd and the Nemetrix to himself, so he could use its powers without losing his sanity not using the device directly. However, Skurd double-crossed Khyber after seeing that the Omnitrix has even more DNA. He stuck onto the Omnitrix and left Khyber transforming into Tyrannopede. He helped Ben to take him down and told him that his original plan was to let Khyber's mind rot by the Nemetrix. After they defeated Khyber, Skurd remained attached to the Omnitrix, assisting Ben. In A New Dawn, Skurd left Ben to reunite with his ancestors in their original mission of seeding life across all of creation. Powers and Abilities Skurd feeds on DNA and is able to grow replicas of his host's body parts from himself. He is impossible to remove, except through Ionic particle surgery, since he only leaves his host whenever he wants to.Malgax Attacks When attached to the Nemetrix or Omnitrix, Skurd could use the various alien DNA within them to grow replicas of the body parts of an alien and use it as an armor or new power for himself and the wielder by spreading to their respective body parts and then shifting into another alien's limb or something based on another alien. This allows a sapient wielder to remain sane by not using the Nemetrix directly. Furthermore, Skurd has a high tolerance for Neural Shifts, which prevents him from going insane as well. Skurd's body is extremely flexible and stretchable, allowing him to change shape and mold himself to whatever host he is attached to. Skurd is able to form pseudo-pods that act like limbs to grab objects and pull them toward him. In Secret of Dos Santos, Skurd is shown to have fixed certain errors in the Omnitrix, like Rath being naked. It was also revealed that he can speak Spanish. Skurd, like the rest of his species, can gather, carry, and mix DNA to deposit it on planets. He can also perceive the true visage of fifth-dimensional beings like the Contemelia. Weapons Crabdozer khyber.png|Crabdozer Diamond arm.png|Diamondhead Drill arm.png|Armodrillo Bloxx blast.png|Bloxx Feedback wildvine tentacles.png|Wildvine LDtTWA_%28450%29.png|Bloxx Diamondhead anchor.png|Diamondhead Echo skurd.png|Echo Echo Rath fire.png|Heatblast TTaC_%28274%29.png|Bloxx TTaC_%28537%29.png|Diamondhead Skurd four arms.png|Four Arms Skurd diamond shield.png|Diamondhead Skurd flamethrower.png|Heatblast Stinkurd.png|Stinkfly MA_%28532%29.png|Armodrillo Whampire bloxx.png|Bloxx Whampire feedback.png|Feedback Gravattack diamondhead.png|Diamondhead Whampire diamond shield and sword.PNG|Diamondhead TEoaE_%28717%29.png|Diamondhead Skurd mle-stache.png|Heatblast Skurd chromastone.png|Alien X *Liam's arm *Gorvan's arms *Crabdozer's head and pincer *Diamondhead's arm and a sword, a shield, a helmet, and an anchor made from his body *Armodrillo's drill *Bloxx's gun (called the Bloxx-lobber) *Wildvine's tendrils *Echo Echo as a megaphone *A mace made of Heatblast's body and the ability to breathe fire *Four Arms' arms *Stinkfly's wings *Feedback's hands *Alien X's arm with a sword Non-Combat Items *Diamondhead's crystals as a shelter Weaknesses As stated by himself in Malgax Attacks, since he is a single-celled organism, a teleporter beam will take him apart and destroy him upon reconstitution. He also stated that teleporting makes him space-sick. Though if he is attached to a host body, then he would be able to withstand teleportation. Ionic particle surgery can forcibly separate him from his host. He can also be contained within a morpho-genetic dampening field. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse Season 8 *''Stuck on You'' (first appearance) *''Let's Do the Time War Again'' *''Secret of Dos Santos'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Malgax Attacks'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''The End of an Era'' *''A New Dawn'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Skurd was originally a concept Bandai wanted in the show; the idea for something that allowed one Omnitrix alien to use the abilities of another. *When Skurd was attached to the Omnitrix: **Ben dealt with privacy issues by covering him with a smoothy cup. **When Ben was in the shower, he wore a shower cap. **He could give alien features to Ben in his human form, but Ben's human form is not strong enough to use many. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Characters Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Aliens Category:Secondary Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Introduced in Omniverse